(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive element for use in electrophotography, and more particularly it relates to a novel photosensitive element having a photosensitive layer containing a disazo pigment as effective component.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There have hitherto been developed various electrophotographic elements comprising an electroconductive support and a photosensitive layer formed thereon containing some azo pigment as effective component. For instance, Japanese Patent Publication No. 16474/1969 discloses an electrophotographic element employing some monoazo pigment, and Japanese Laid-Open Unexamined Patent Application No. 37543/1972 discloses an electrophotographic element employing some disazo pigment. These azo pigments employed in the prior art are admittedly useful materials to serve as effective component of photosensitive elements, but when various requirements for photosensitive elements from the view point of electrophotographic process are taken into consideration, there has, in fact, not been developed any photosensitive element that will meet these requirements satisfactorily. Therefore, it is important to provide a rich variety of pigments useful as effective component, without limiting to azo pigments, so as to permit a wide range of selection according to the intended electrophotographic process. By so doing, it becomes possible to provide a photosensitive element apposite to a specific process. In other words, for the electrophotographic processes, it is desirable that the variety of pigments to serve as effective component of the photosensitive elements should be as rich as possible.